


Short Stories

by lyfe_is_a_party_on_the_TARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock BBC, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breast Fucking, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cockblocking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heroin, Lemon, Masochism, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Obsession, Oral Sex, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Whipped Cream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfe_is_a_party_on_the_TARDIS/pseuds/lyfe_is_a_party_on_the_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's my character meeting these people. Or something like that.<br/>Drew Romanov is a ordinary, rude, but smart person. I will be putting her bio and personality in this, it'll be the first thing you read, then we will move onto the short stories and the such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Drew Romanov

Drew Raven Romanov

* * *

Drew is 22 years old, born June 15th, 1993.   
At the age of seven her and her brother, Andy went to train under a highly skilled assassin, though Drew was skilled, /very/ skilled, she was often falling over things when not in training. She's very good at deception and she is a very dark minded person, though she acts as a child most times. Around the age of sixteen Andy and Drew were sold off to different people. Though Drew had gotten fed up with her bosses rules, and killed him, setting everyone else free. Andy being stuck with Moriarty.  
  
She has bright green eyes, that can change shades quickly, depending on her mood or thoughts, she normally has a smile that never leaves her face. Except for when someone mentions something she hates, such as her twin brother, her father or the fact that she is a criminal. Her hair is usually messed up and disheveled, it puts off an intimidating air so that most people know better than to go near her. Her hands can't sit still for long, or she starts to twitch.   
  
So she is always moving her hands, mostly with something sharp in them. After killing her boss she was put into a mental ward, a straight jacket on at all times, which she just played with. They had finally managed to fix her up, and with that being done they put her out into the real world, with pills and injections to keep her 'sane' and calm. Now she lived with a nurse as her roommate, Claudia, German and the same age as Drew.   
  
Drew had gotten much better and used her skills for finding 'bad guys' or 'criminals', she acted as a normal female, being at the height of 4'7. And her body isn't skinny, she's quite voluptuous, being that her thighs are slightly thick and her chest isn't so big. As many would think, instead she is a 38C. But she wears a sports bra or something of the such to keep her breasts from popping out, seeming she isn't fond of her body. Her eyes are now usually just a forest green and though she does act childish, she can be mature when it's needed.   
  
A lot of people at Scotland Yard knew of her background so she wasn't really accepted as one of them, so she decided to skip work for a few days, which resulted in her getting fired. And so, she stopped caring, about everyone and everything around her, just looking around and pretending to be normal after she stopped taking her medicine. She soon became a criminal, but no one knew. She managed to stay so secret even the great Sherlock Holmes couldn't figure who the new guy was.  
  
Most thought the new criminal was a male, but no. It was Drew, aiming to be second best because the best was of course James Moriarty, she was quite jealous of him, so she stopped being jealous and chased after one of her many dreams, to be the best, or close to the best.   
  
Drew still lives with her roommate, Claudia, but is very careful around the nurse, making sure she makes her daily doses of 'normal' seem taken.   
  
√• On her days off, which is unusual, she wears a tank top, spandex shorts or jean shorts, tennis shoes and a thin jacket or over shirt.  
  
√• On work days, she wears a white button up, long-sleeved shirt, with either black slacks or bell bottom blue jeans, then a purple (yea purple) trench coat. With black heeled knee-high boots.   
  
√• She sleeps in a stolen shirt from some of the people she is obsessed with. (As is she literally makes it into their house and steals clothing)  
  
√• Her hair is normally put into a high or low ponytail.   


 

Though she is not good at things, she tries to act normal, she murders, and she is the wrong kind of person. She loves being dominate and being dominated. It made her feel amazing, normally no one could bring her to her knees, but as well as it must, Irene Adler knew how to, and so did Jim Moriarty, as least. After they finally met of course.


	2. Kiss me Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew has never meet Jim Moriarty, in fact, she was obsessed over the male, so obsessed that she had started to fall so-so deeply into an infatuation. It was something she couldn't get rid off. So she had started to tear into his business, killing his workers, clients and a few other important things. And he was fucking fed up with it. Though- He never knew that this new person on the block was a female. A female that could drive him wild with just one word.

Drew sat in one of her secret penthouses, her back leaned against the blood red chair, her fingers around the top of a wine glass, moving it quietly as she thought. Someone had gotten to her, no one gets to her, much like Jim Moriarty. No one ever got to her. She had been known as 'Princess' by so many people after she started to work in the criminal area after she stopped taking those stupid pills. Her elbow rested again an arm of the chair, then her thumb in between her teeth as she growled in frustration. Soon one of her maids walked into the room, only to have a cup throw at her. "Did I say you could could come in here!?! Clean that mess you stupid useless slu-" She was quickly quieted by a noise on her phone, she lifted it from the table next to her chair, seeing a text message from 'Anonymous.' "Clean." She commanded, getting up and walking out of the room, letting her phone drop out of her hand and going to the door, knowing she had a guest. "Time to put on the act.." She smiled darkly to herself, standing by the door, getting herself 'ready' and 'perfect'. 

2 months. 2 months this unknown and anonymous party had managed to infiltrate the web. 2 months too goddamn long. Jim was angry at himself for not having put a location on the perpetrator sooner, but that wasn't his concern. His concern, as he stood here waiting at the door, was to kill and be rid of the threat. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking around the area for a moment or two and wondering how,quickly he could get away. As always he could feel his heart hammering behind his ribs, pumping the adrenaline through his body that would give him the incentive to kill. No more would He worry about the constant threat of her stealing customers and dealers, no more would he question who the nameless person was, nor would anyone else. Smirking to himself, he lifted his chin, knowing there was someone behind the door now. "Pizza." He called out mockingly, for a moment wondering if they knew what was about to befall them.

Drew slipping off her robe, now only wearing her lingerie outfit, with a happy smile on her face, she opened the door and looked at the male. "Well, I don't see any pizza in your hands." She spoke, one hand holding the door as she leaned against it. "And I am quite hungry, aren't you Mr. Moriarty?" She asked in an almost weightless and seductive tone, though there was a bit of blankness to it. "Do come in, I've been waiting for you." Drew turned around, slaughtering toward the couch that just sat in her living room. she was going to test this man, as much as she could before she killed him. Or he killed her. She didn't really care what happen really, her hands touched the arm of the couch and she bent over, lifting a leg up. "Do close the door when you walk in though, alright darling?"

Jim immediately hesitated when he heard the voice and then his eyes fell on the woman before him. He looked at her blankly, and immediately every bit of confidence he might have been holding before drained. A woman. A woman wad behind the murders of his men. A woman. Not that it mattered too awfully much, but regardless. It was an insult. "No...I'm not." he said vacantly, slowly walking inside and sitting on the couch, being sure to shut the door behind him. He looked up at her and then kept his gaze elsewhere, already recalculating a new method to hurt her, find her pressure point.

Drew gave a smile, going behind him on the couch, running a gentle hand up his chest as she leaned to his ear. "Are you surprised? That I'm a women?" She asked, giving his ear a gentle kiss and nip before standing straight, going into the kitchen. "You're here to kill me. I'm here because I live here. I don't want to kill you. I would mind tearing those beautiful eyes out of their sockets though." She gave a little laugh, pouring herself some wine, going back to the couch and sitting down beside him, setting her legs on his own and crossing them at the ankle. "And to let you know, I am ordinary, but not at the same time. Can you handle that?" She asked, sipping at the wine. Jim looked down at the wandering hand and then looked back up to her, meeting her gaze from a sideways angle as his breath caught in his throat from her kissing and nipping. "I wasn't expecting it, but I'm not surprised." he stated coolly, keeping himself well composed. He raised his head, his gaze following her into the kitchen as she disappeared though he said nothing, swallowing nervously. Was it hot in here? "Well, I'd appreciate if you didn't." he said under his breath, looking away from her and then down to the floor, allowing her to climb all over him without a word of protest. "I can handle that." he responded flatly, clearing his throat. "Why. What's your motive?" he asked, addressing the general situation.

 Drew looked at Jim, then set the win down on the table, now moving so she was correctly sitting in his lap, her hands playing with his tie, loosening it up. "You looked pretty surprised." She said thoughtfully, then finally getting it undone, slipping it off. "I really do love your eyes." She commented, leaning forward and tossing the tie away, moving so she was straddling his hips, much so he wouldn't move. "Motive, why need any? You should know the answer just by looking at me." She leaned forward, gently tugging on his earlobe with her teeth, her left hand touching his neck gently, digits caressing the skin. "I want to be the best, and you don't mind me testing you, do you?" She asked quietly. "I'm not." Jim said weakly as she climbed onto his lap, crossing his arms over his lap and then moving them away once more after a moment. "Thank you." he breathed, shifting backwards away from her as best as he could, but also trying not to appear quite as flustered as he truly was. "You just want power. That's all." he said, drawing a deduction just as his greatest enemy was famous for doing. He tensed as she bit down on his earlier, his heart pounding once again, but for an entirely different reason than before. "I do, actually. I have a business to run and you're interrupting it." he said, cursing at the lack of confidence in his voice. Drew was loving the effect she was giving him. "I'm sure you are." She whispered, her lips soon going to his neck, pressing gently, she wanted to make him writhe under her and beg for mercy, but then again, she wasn't used to this since Irene usually dominated her somehow. "You're welcome." She had moved so her lips were hovering in front of his, softly brushing their lips together. "Power, is by far the most addicting thing rather than killing and being a slave to someone more powerful than yourself." She moved a hand down his chest, moving lower, then parting her lips, biting on his lower lip. "Hmm." She let his lip go. "Your business can wait. I want your attention. And you're to  _going_ give it to me." Jim looked at her in surprise and then gently kissed her back, though his actions were hesitant. "Power is a drug. But you don't understand, there's organization, there's chaos with clarity, you can't simply wing it and come into the streets swinging." Jim said, irritation evident in his tone. He shivered as her hand ran down his body through his shirt, swallowing hard in response. "You have my attention." He practically squeaked, his hands sliding to rest on her back gently. Drew grinned. "Power is a drug, but so is being submissive. As will as the feeling of blood on your hands. And you don't like getting your hands dirty. I came in swinging. Maybe I should be taught." She moved her hands to his over coat, slipping it down his shoulders and onto his arms. " Kiss me Moriarty." She spoke, touching his cheeks with both hands and kissing him roughly once he had confirmed her having his attention. this was going better than she thought, he gave in so quickly, he would be a wonderful pet, she leaned a bit to his hands. "This isn't what I came here for." he said sharply as he looked at her, though he was already wriggling free of his coat and letting it fall down to his sides, his gaze locking on the woman as though she might fade before his eyes. He leaned forward, fulfilling her request and then kissing her passionately, his chest pressing against hers as his hands moved down around her waist, his internal thoughts screaming in disbelief at his own actions but he couldn't resist, she was far too alluring.

Her thoughts screamed to take the male quickly, but she was enjoying this, it made her heart pound in her chest and her body to almost go limp against him, those beautiful lips she'd seen in pictures were now touching her own. Drew's hands went to his hair, her fingers messing it up as she kissed back just as passionately, then slowly she pulled back after a few moments, panting slightly. "Isn't it?" She asked, slowly moving to his neck once more, her hips wiggling against his own, needing more of a reaction out of him. Jim kissed her continually, though he paused when she reached her hand into his hair, his nails sinking into her wrist roughly as he looked at her, jerking her hand away from his head. "No. Do not touch my hair." he growled, as he looked at her coldly, then kissed her more, his hips rubbing back against hers and his head titling slightly as she began to pepper his neck with kisses, his eyes closing blissfully. Drew's eyes lit up when he touched her wrist, digging his nails into his skin, and she couldn't help herself. Her hands finding their way to his hair again. "Do that again." She whispered softly against his neck, biting his neck softly, wanting him to take control like that again, it made her feel a rush of need as her lips moved a bit harder to his as well as slower. "No." he growled, quickly removing her hands once more and pinning her back hard against the couch, his eyes boring down into her own menacingly. "I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your fucking brain." he said, pausing everything that they had previously been doing, He really wouldn't. One wrong move from his enemy and she would be gone. She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him and giving him a happy look. "Kiss me." She commanded, her legs wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer. "And if you want. I have knifes. And whips, some chains. Other toys as well." Her hips bucked up slightly to his, leaning he head back slightly. "No!" he growled, before he grabbed her by her hair and raised her to look him in the eye. "I will kill you. Maybe I'll chain you to your bed and let you drown, how does that sound?" he asked, snickering and then throwing her back hardly against the arm of the couch, looming over her menacingly This only made things worse for her. "Then do it." She whispered, glaring up at him and giving a little involuntary moan when he tugged her hair and when her back hit the arm of the couch.

"Fuck." She whispered, mostly to herself, her heels slipped off her feet as her toes curled slightly. Jim looked down at her in disbelief before he reached for his coat and then grabbed the gun from it, quickly pushing the barrel against her forehead, his finger resting on the trigger lightly as he looked down without even blinking, a hint of a smile on his lips Drew looked up at him, then moved a hand to his hand, putting a finger over his that was on the trigger. "Do it. But before you do it. Kiss me Moriarty." She whispered softly, clenching her toes and unclenching them. "Do it. I wouldn't mind at all." Her hips moved slightly at the all of this, it made her enjoy this meeting so, so much more. Jim looked at her in disbelief before he grabbed the gun and flung it aside with a loud clatter, his face going to his hands for a long moment. "Oh for fuck's sake!" the criminal said, looking down at her as he stood up and then paced around in a tight circle. "You can't do that. Kill my men, try to tear my business apart and then try to get me out of my clothes. You can't." he snapped, looking at her scathingly Drew sat up, breathing heavily and looking at her shaking hands. "I only killed your men to get to you. I don't want anything to do with your business, people just kept getting in the way of you.  _I_ _want you_." She looked at him with darkened green eyes, biting onto her lip again, tugging at the skin and groaning slightly. "It's not like you don't want it." She looked to the side, then back at her now calming hands. "Plus.. I do what I please. I have the power to do it." "You're fucked." he said, keeping his distance where he stood and staring at her menacingly from his position as he placed his hands on his hips, his chest rising and falling quickly with his rapid, exhilarated breaths, his eyed narrowing coldly at her next statement. "Not with me. No. I'm more powerful than you could ever dream of being. Nice try, But you failed. Miserably." "Then fucking prove it. Because clearly I have power over you." She quickly stood, looking at him, then grabbing her cup of wine, her maid walking in to check on everything, but she threw the cup at the maid, making a mess with the red liquid. She pointed at Jim. "Get out of my house Moriarty." She commanded, her mood changed quickly, but she still wanted to touch that man. "And you, slut. Go get my next toy ready, I have knifes that need to enter skin." She looked at her shoes, picking them up and throwing them at the maid as she ran away, her hands running through her red hair.

Jim looked at her and watched for a moment, just standing where he was before he quickly gathered up his coat and his handgun and finally his tie, his gaze looking back towards her briefly before he turned to make his exit, glad to be leaving but also rather hesitant. He sighed, slipping his coat on and looking at his rumpled shirt with distaste, a huffy sigh leaving his lips Drew looked at Jim leaving, it felt like a knife stabbing her heart. "Nevermind. Don't leave." She muttered softly to him, her green eyes going up and down his body. "I still want your attention. No matter how I have to get it." She spoke, biting her lip and walking close to him, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Stay. I'm begging." Jim looked back at her and stopped in place, his eyebrow arching slightly. "You want my attention." he repeated, his tone flat and disinterested. "Of course you do." he said,stopping and then looking to her once more through his hollow and unreadable eyes. Drew bit the insides of her cheek. "Yes. I want your attention. I want to prove I'm better." She muttered, her hand gripping his shirt tightly and tugging him back. "I want to make you scream for mercy. And I want to make you get on your knees and tell me I'm better. And I can't do that if you leave." She explained, moving an arm around his waist, getting on her toes and kissing his neck softly. Jim tilted his head and then shook it, glaring slightly. "I don't need you to prove yourself to me." he said, staggering towards her as she yanked him by his shirt, his eyes locking on the wall before him. "Fuck." he said, as he closed his eyes, letting her kiss his sensitive, pale throat Drew moved in front of him, pushing him back toward the couch, throwing the things in his arms onto the floor and kissing his neck harshly, biting it gently. "Then I won't. Just please. I need to be used. I need to have fun. And Sherlock cannot play my game, he doesn't even know the game." She muttered, unbuttoning his shirt and tearing it off of him. Jim quickly stepped backwards as she shoved him, his eyes widening at her earnestness, as his hands went behind him to catch himself. "Sherlock. Sherlock can't play any game properly." he said, scoffing slightly and watching as she tore his shirt off mercilessly. "Be careful with that..." he defended weakly, watching as the shirt fell to the floor in a heap "I'll buy you another shirt." She groaned softly, pushing him to lay on the couch, straddling his waist and looking at him. "Don't deny yourself Moriarty. Have fun." She whispered, her hips rubbing against his hard and slow as she leaned down and kissed him passionately, but with a lot more desire than before, after all she'd been watching him for so long. She had him and she wasn't letting him go.

Jim shuddered a little as she kissed him, his eyes shutting lightly as he returned the passionate exchange, his palms fitting themselves gently on her hips as their lips remained locked. He ground back against her hips softly and swallowed harsh at the feelings currently coursing through his body. Drew held his face, a little moan leaving her lips when he moved his hips to hers, she pulled from his lips to take a little breather then moved her hands to take off her lingerie top, throwing it off and pushing her chest against his lightly. She then pushed her lips back to his roughly. Jim pushed back against hers, feeling her breasts against his bare skin and shuddering with delight as he brought a hand up to fondle them individually, his fingertip gently grazing her nipples and then pinching them lightly, his arousal becoming evident against her crotch. He wrapped his free hand in her hair, pulling on it roughly and kissing down her throat slowly. Drew let out a soft moan, kissing him roughly until his kisses went to her neck, she felt that hand in her hair and gave a little gasp of pleasure, running her fingers up that arm, leading up to his hand that was in her hair, another moan leaving her lips. "H-Harder." She begged quietly, her legs shaking, knowing that if they had been standing, then she would have surely fallen to her knees. She felt so teased when he touched her breasts and kissed her neck slowly, her hips now moving harder against his own. Jim breathed hotly against her flesh as he rubbed his hips against her more roughly, dropping a hand down her torso and then slipping it into her panties, pulling back the lingerie and gently rubbing her folds as he kissed her, bringing her hand down against his stomach and begging her to sink her nails in, applying pressure against the back of her hand. He opened his dark eyes, looking at her through dilated pupils that gave him an animal like appearance.

Drew tried to talk but no words would come out, just gasps and moans. Her hips jolted up at the feel of him touching her and her head tilted back a bit, she had her hands moved to his stomach and she scratched at his stomach, her nails digging in roughly. Her green eyes met his dark ones and that look in his eyes made her hungry. "Fuck. Me." She whispered, not really as a command, but more along the lines of she couldn't believe this was happening. Jim pushed her down against the couch, holding her against the fabric with the weight of his torso, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her on the lips, biting down and pulling on her bottom lip, his fingers rearing away the panties as he kicked out of his own pants and then his boxers, quickly flipping their position and then straddling her on the couch, his exposed erection gently rubbing at her entrance, teasing her further . Drew parted her lips and kissed him back, then moaned against once he bit her lip, her hips moved slightly as she whined. Her green eyes traveled down his body and she couldn't help herself but her lovely lady part was just was wet with desire and lust. As soon as she felt the tip of his length rubbing against her, her toes curls and she gripped his hips. "Fuck. Fuck. No-No teasing." She whimpered, fuck, she was supposed to have more power over him, oh but no, this man had managed to have her begging, when not even Irene could do that. "It's what you get for being so very demanding." he said with a chuckle before he kissed her roughly and then slowly eased his length inside of her, straddling her as he did so and then moaning with the pleasure, his eyes shutting tightly. He took a moment to catch his breath and then began to slowly but surely rock his hips against her own.

"I-I.." She was cut off by that rough kiss, her own lips pushing back against his as her arms went to his back, when he push in a loud moan left her lips, her nails digging into his skin, her green eyes shut as well, feeling his hips move it forced more sultry moans from her lips, but she only moved her hips back up against him, needing this. Jim arched his back into her nails, begging for her to dig in harder. He smirked slightly and then pushed harder inside of her, yanking a fistful of her ginger hair and then shutting his eyes once more, grunting with the pleasure and the effort as a fine layer of sweat shimmered over his pale flesh. Drew felt him arch his back and she scratched at the skin when he pushed harder, a little scream leaving her lips as her hair was gripped tight.

"Hnn. Fu-" She couldn't even finish before more moans left her lips, her legs wrapped around him, her toes rubbing at the back of his calves. Beads of sweat were shimmering from her chest and stomach as she scratched. Jim smiled in satisfaction, feeling her nails rip into his skin and draw tiny dapples of blood as he kissed her once more, biting hard on her bottom lip and then sticking his tongue down her throat, wrestling with her own and flicking it against her teeth. Drew looked up at him, kind of proud of herself for making him smile like that, she kept scratching, moaning a little bit and moving her tongue against his, loving his taste, she gave a little whine as she pushed her hips up harder to him, needing it harder and wanting more. She didn't want to seem like she was begging, because that would make her a pet, but she just- Needed more. Jim followed with her begging, her pleading, slamming his hips against Drew's and causing their skin to slap together loudly, his fists balling up the loose material of the couch and his nails sinking into it as he kept their lips pressed together, his mouth silencing her moans. He moaned lowly himself, a deep guttural sound that rose from somewhere in the pit of his chest as the couch creaked beneath the sharp, snapping motions of their hindquarters. The Scottish girl moaned louder, trying to hold those sounds from coming out, her begs being answered as she moved her hands to his shoulder blades her nails digging harder than when she scratched his back, her lips going against his as hard as she could, her eyes closed tight whens he heard that low moan from the male, it made her whimper softly. Her ears heard the creaking and she swore her couch was going to break. Jim pumped harder and harder into her, his teeth gritting as he bit down on his own lip hard enough to make it bleed, his tongue quickly lapping up the small dribble of blood. He panted hard against her mouth as they kissed and already he was on his way to finishing, his hips burning with the intense blissfulness and bringing him to his edge as he moaned loudly, more loudly this time. Drew let little screams go into the kiss, tasting the blood and it made her shiver, so she gently bit onto his lip as well. Her hips were already sore from all of this, but it brought her to her climax, hearing that loud moan from the male drove her even farther off the edge, her back arching up to his chest as she gripped him tight. Her noises were only driving him further as he panted hard and hot against her ear, breathing heavily. After one, two, and three more thrusts he finally released inside of her, gripping the couch tightly. "Ahhh....fuck. Fuck." he whined, staying inside of her a moment and closing his eyes as he trembled slightly with pleasure. She leaned her head back into the couch, her hips moved a bit more before she stopped moving, panting heavily and moving her arms to wrapped around him tightly.

"Fuck- I wanna do that again." She muttered the last bit to herself. She raised a hand, looking at it shaking just as she felt the rest of her body doing, this man could blow minds. And she was going to be sore later. Drew's eyes closed slightly, biting her bottom lip roughly, wanting to break the skin. "I think...I think we should wait a minute." Jim panted back, his eyes closing for a moment before he slowly pulled out of her, then sat back on the opposite end of the couch, resting on his elbows and looking over at her before he tilted his head back towards the ceiling, staring up at it and then sighing after a very long moment. "Shit." he said breathlessly. Her head only nodded, then she rose a hand to her face and biting onto her thumb, her body just tried to calm down. She was still panting, now really wanting to move. "Hmm. What's wrong?" She asked, just now sitting up, her heart pounding as she did so, she scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his chest, her eyes just studying the beautiful body before her. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, her body was needing something to drink, but honestly, she didn't want to get up, scared this male would disappear like he had in so many of her dreams. "I'm fine." Jim responded smoothly as she scooted over towards him and gently set her hand on his chest. "But, a drink would be lovely." he responded with a nod, desperate to rehydrate himself after their activity. He studied her for a long moment with his midnight gaze, smiling to,himself about some fleeting thought." Drew stood, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of cold water from the fridge, then walking back over to him, bending over and giving him a kiss on the head, moving down his face, going to his cheek then pecking the corner of his lips before sitting down. "Here." She sat the water bottle in between her legs, well, right where her knees are anyway. "You are fucking amazing." She whispered softly, biting on the tip of her thumb. "Thank you." Jim said as she returned to his side, quickly downing a good portion of the bottle and then relaxing back against the arm once more, running a hand through his halfway decent hair and then exhaling slowly. "Damn." he said under his breath, his body aching from the fierce thrusting and the scratches on his back. He drank once more, then set the bottle on the floor beside the couch, his gaze flicking to Drew and studying her coldly. "I never planned on fucking you. I was going to kill you and leave it at that. But I also didn't know you were a woman." "You're welcome." Drew just looked at him, biting her lip slightly. Her green eyes watched him, then they just turned a bit cold, with a slight tinge of pain, but she brushed it off. "Well. I suppose this was a one time thing, you can always kill me and leave if you want." She gave a shrug, acting as though she didn't care, looking down at her legs, dancing her fingers around her skin, going further and further up her legs. "And also, what's so wrong about a good fuck. And me being a women?"

"I might still. Don't get comfortable." he warned before he looked at her fingers though he chose to ignore them for now, leaning into the arm once more from tiredness. "Nothing is wrong with a good fuck. But you're my enemy and an enemy you will remain until I think of a method to seek proper revenge on you." he said, not bothering to even look in her direction, his eyes locked on the ceiling. "What if I stopped being your enemy? And let you still get revenge on me. However you like. I have gotten your attention, that's all I really needed." She stood up again, stretching and giving a little yawn.

 

 

 


End file.
